Le Désir en Rouge
by PrincesaSlytherin
Summary: Lilian Potter tinha muitos segredos. Muitos dos quais levou consigo para o túmulo. Porém, ela sabia que havia um que ela não deveria levar consigo. Foi por isso que, sem o conhecimento de seu marido, ela tomou uma decisão que mudará toda a história. SLASH! MPREG! DUMBLEDORE MANIPULADOR! REALIDADE ALTERNATIVA!


**LE DÉSIR EN ROUGE**

**Sinopse:**_ Lily Potter tinha muitos segredos. Muitos dos quais levou consigo para o túmulo. Porém, ela sabia que havia um que ela não deveria levar consigo. Foi por isso que, sem o conhecimento de seu marido, ela tomou uma decisão que mudará toda a história. A decisão de contar a verdade ao único homem que realmente havia amado em toda a sua vida. A decisão que fará com que muitas coisas mudem e a roda do destine gire para um ângulo que não deveria girar._

**Notas: **_Harry Potter não me pertence._

* * *

**PRÓLOGO**

_O Sacrifício que estou disposta a fazer!_

Lily gritava. A dor era horrível, muito mais do que em um parto normal. Ela já esperava isso. Havia sido bem especificado no livro de poções, quando ela pesquisou uma poção para forçar a hora do parto. Porém, ela não imaginava que a dor seria tão grande, mas não estava realmente se importando. O mais importante, era dar logo a luz ao seu filho... bem longe de James e de qualquer outro amigo de seu marido.

- Fique acordada, Lily! - Ela escutou a voz quase desesperada de Alice, enfiando uma poção estimulante na boca da ruiva.

- Marlene, corre logo com essa droga de bacia d'água! - Gritou a voz autoritária de Amélia, que estava agachada na ponta da cama, enquanto se preparava para apartar o bebê que nasceria a qualquer segundo.

Lily sentiu como se seu corpo estivesse sendo quebrado lentamente, para então ser rasgado por dezenas de adagas. Ela tentou se mover, em uma tentativa de aliviar a dor que percorria seu corpo, mas Alice estava segurando seus braços com força.

Marlene apareceu no quarto, segurando uma bacia de metal cheia de água. O rosto da loira estava branco, enquanto os olhos cor-de-mel estavam arregalados. O pânico estava mais do que evidente em sua expressão, enquanto ela encarava horrorizada a poça de sangue que se formava entre as pernas erguidas da amiga de escola, que gritava a plenos pulmões.

- Não fique aí parada sua idiota! Deixe a água morna e ajude a Alice a segurá-la! - Amélia rosnou a ordem, enquanto tentava ver se o bebê estava vindo.

Tremendo, Marlene largou a bacia sobre uma cômoda, sussurrando um feitiço de aquecimento leve, antes de correr para a cama e ajudar Alice a segurar a ruiva.

Lily gritou e lutou contra as duas amigas, que faziam seu melhor para mantê-la o mais imóvel possível. Seria mais fácil de elas pudessem dar a ruiva alguma poção para a dor, mas isso não seria recomendado. Poções para dor deixavam as pessoas sonolentas e, segundo uma linha no livro da poção que induzia o parto, ela não trabalharia muito bem com a poção de indução.

- Coroou! Alice, faça beber outra poção estimulante! Lily, se você quer que essa criança nasça, faça força!

Alice agarrou outro frasquinho com líquido vermelho, derramando a poção na boca da ruiva. A poção desceu queimando sua garganta, enquanto ela tentava se concentrar e fazer a força que Amélia mandava. A dor aumentou e, Lily tinha certeza, se não fossem as duas poções estimulantes que havia tomado, ela já teria desmaiado. Mas essa dor não durou mais do que alguns segundos, quando um alívio inundou seu corpo, sendo seguido pelo choro de um bebê.

Lily caiu na cama fraca, sucumbindo as lágrimas enquanto escutava emocionada o choro de seu bebê. Seu corpo não tinha mais forças, mas ela ainda tentou se mover para ver o menino, algo que Alice não permitiu que ela fizesse.

Rapidamente, Alice ajeitou a ruiva na cama, lançando vários feitiços de limpeza e de cura sobre a amiga e a cama. Enquanto a castanha cuidava de Lily, Amélia limpava o bebê na água morna e dava ordens para Marlene se mover e ajudar, pegando os cobertores limpos.

- É um menino lindo, Lily. E Circe seja louvada, ele nasceu com o seu nariz. - Provocou a juíza, enquanto enrolava o menino chorão nas cobertas limpas e o levava para ruiva.

Lily soltou uma risada fraca, enquanto deixava a morena ajeitar o bebê em seus braços. Ela olhou para o rostinho da criança que havia lutado e sofrido tanto para trazer aquele mundo.

Ele era perfeito.

Ele era bastante cabeludo, cabelos negros e lisos. O nariz era pequeno e arrebitadinho, exatamente como o seu. Mas as sobrancelhas eram iguais as dele. Os olhos, tanto a cor quanto o formato, eram como os seus. A pele estava vermelha do parto, o que indicava que seria bem clara. A boca era rosadinha e carnuda, exatamente como a sua. E, logo abaixo da bochecha esquerda, ele tinha uma pequena pintinha preta, assim como ela.

Lily sorriu em meio as lágrimas, acariciando o rostinho de seu filho.

Alice, Amélia e Marlene trocaram um olhar feliz. Por Merlin, aquilo havia sido a maior loucura que elas já haviam feito, desde os tempos de escola, mas nenhuma conseguia demonstrar arrependimento sobre isso. Lily havia contado as duas sobre a verdadeira paternidade do filho que ela carregava, pouco depois de ter sido praticamente forçada a se casar com James Potter, graças a algumas armações do maroto. Porém, mesmo sendo obrigada a viver sobre o mesmo teto que James, Lily estava mais do que disposta a não permitir que seu filho tivesse de ser criado por aquele homem irresponsável, assim como jamais ficaria a mercê das manipulações de Dumbledore.

Foi assim que, durante sete meses, as quatro amigas haviam bolado aquele plano maluco. Pesquisaram por poções ou feitiços para forçar Lily a entrar em trabalho de parto antes da hora, até que encontraram a poção Breithe Dubha. Ela era perigosa e havia várias alertas para sobre a poção. Alertas de dor... alertas morte. No entanto, Lily não se intimidou. Ela preferia morrer e dar a luz ao seu filho, sem que James ou alguém da Ordem soubesse, para que ela pudesse mandá-la para o verdadeiro pai e lhe dar um futuro melhor. Sim, ela estava pronta para morrer para garantir que seu filho não tivesse de chamar James Potter de 'pai'.

Uma fisgada de dor cortou seus pensamentos. Os olhos verdes de Lily encararam as amigas, que ao perceberem a dor pararam de sorrir. Fraca e trêmula, a ruiva entregou o bebê para Marlene.

- Faça como combinamos. - Pediu, sua voz fraca, para logo gritar com a dor que cortou seu corpo.

Amélia e Alice correram para pegar as poções que haviam preparado, para caso a poção de indução de parto realmente começasse a provocar a morte da ruiva. Nenhuma delas permitiria tão facilmente a morte da amiga que tanto amavam. Marlene também precisou fazer força para ignorar os gritos de sofrimento da ruiva, enquanto descia as escadas do velho sobrado em que havia se abrigado para fazer aquela loucura. Ela queria ficar no quarto e ajudar a salvar Lily, mas ela sabia que tinha que cumprir sua parte no plano. A parte que pela qual Lily havia aceitado se sacrificar.

Correu até a cozinha pouco iluminada, indo até a certinha de vime sobre a mesa. Com cuidado, ela ajeitou o pequeno bebê na cesta, sorrindo de forma triste para o rostinho inocente.

- Você vai ficar bem. Seu papai vai cuidar de você. E então, você vai ter vida feliz e cheia de carinho que Lily decidiu que você deveria ter. - Sussurrou Marlene, acariciando a bochechinha rosada, recebendo um bocejo manhoso em resposta.

Ela riu e sacou a varinha, lançando feitiços de aquecimento, anti-queda, resistência, anti-interceptação e um feitiço para colocar o bebê em um estado de sono. Colocou a carta que Lily havia escrito em meio as cobertas e abriu a janela da cozinha, para então olhar para as quatro corujas que haviam sido compradas especialmente para aquele momento.

- Vão e não parem! - Ordenou.

As quatro aves agarraram a cesta, cada uma por uma das alças e partiram, levando o bebê de Lily.

Marlene se apoiou na janela, observando as corujas se afastarem cada vez mais. Foi quando escutou o grito desesperado de Alice. Com medo do pior, ela correu para o quarto, porém, assim que chegou na porta viu que já era tarde. Lily estava imóvel sobre a cama, enquanto Amélia lançava teimosamente vários feitiços de reanimação.

Lily não havia conseguido. A bela e forte bruxa de cabelos vermelhos havia sucumbido a preço da poção.

Um silêncio caiu sobre o quarto, cortado apenas pelos soluços e lágrimas das três amigas. Elas trocaram um olhar silencioso. Um juramento estava sendo feito ali. Em nome de Lily e de seu sacrifício, elas juravam em silêncio. Se lhes fosse dada a oportunidade, elas garantiriam a felicidade do filho de sua amiga, mesmo que isso significasse a morte de cada uma delas.

**CONTINUA!**

* * *

**Oi meus queridinhos õ/**

**Como vocês estão nessa adorável manhã? xD**

**Ficou um prólogo bem dramático ne? Eu queria fazer bem evidente o sacrifício da Lily e a decisão dela de preferir a sua própria morte a que seu filho fosse criado por James e estivesse a mercê se Dumbledore. Acho que consegui fazer isso x)**

**Bem, essa é uma daquelas fanfics baseadas nas minhas duas filosofias: 'não há ideias ruins, apenas ideias mal trabalhadas' e 'nada se cria, tudo se copia e reinventa'. A fanfic que me deu essa ideia foi a fanfic em inglês: "Your Identity is Wrong", da autora slytherinharrylover.**

**Se você não está acostumado com a forma como eu hajo sobre as minhas filosofias, elas estão bem explicadinhas no meu perfil, então basta ir lá e dar uma olhadinha para entender ;)**

**Bem, espero que todos tenham gostado do prólogo e estejam ansiosos pelo primeiro capítulo. A propósito, alguém aí tem ideia de quem é o verdadeiro pai do Harry? xP**

**Beijinhos de chocolates para todos!**


End file.
